All For One
Summary All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan) is the true leader and founder of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | Unknown, at least Low 7-C Name: All For One, Sensei (Typically referred to as this) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the League of Villains Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Levitation. Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Casually pulverized several city blocks) | Unknown, at least Small Town level (Damaged All Might in his prime and gave him a grievous wound) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can keep up with All Might) | Unknown, at least Subsonic+ (He called his current form "slow" compared to his old state) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: At least Small Town level (Took All Might's punches) | Likely Large Town level (Took All Might's punches in his prime) Stamina: High (Able to use All For One) Range: Human Melee Range, several meters with his abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''High (Knows how to properly use All For One), he also possesses a vast knowledge about Quirks '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan): All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability. * Search (サーチ Sāchi): All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * Transmission (転送 Tensō): All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * Forcible Quirk Activation (個性強制発動 Kosei Kyōsei Hatsudō): All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vain-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vain-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. * Impact Recoil (衝撃反転 Shōgeki Hanten): This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. Key: Weakened '''| Prime''' Note: This profile covers All For One as of the latest manga chapters, so be aware of heavy spoilers if you are watching the anime adaptation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 7